bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Story Mode
Story Mode (alternatively known as Campaign Mode) is one of the game modes available to play in BTDI. This game mode takes place on a Bloons Super Monkey 2 Mobile-esque map, with rather linear sequences of levels divided into "chapters" known as "regions". Each region harbors a plentiful number of levels, and each region features a different biome or theme that all its levels' tracks are centered on. Each level has the player play on a designated difficulty and track, along with what towers are available, what bloons appear in waves, and the number of waves required to finish to complete the level (comparable to a very grand collection of Daily Challenges that are related lore-wise and theme-wise). The level path can sometimes branch off into two or more separate paths, allowing for some extent of flexibility for the player. Story Mode also features a "tutorial region" that introduces the fundamental bloon-popping how-to knowledge about the BTD series necessary for new players to learn, as well as an overarching "story" featuring the game's heroes and characters as the player progresses through levels and regions. Unlike previous titles, towers are unlocked by progressing through Story Mode rather than leveling up through player ranks. Most levels will reward the player Monkey Money or other prizes upon completion, and certain levels will reward the player with new towers or even heroes. Tracks are also unlocked in this manner; however, almost every level has a unique track and thus a wide variety of tracks will be available for the player to play in Selection Mode; every level completed in Story Mode will almost certainly unlock a new track in Selection Mode. Gaining XP for towers, however, remains the same; the more a tower is used, the more XP it gains, and tower XP can be spent to unlock upgrades. Lore Supposedly, chaos and misconduct and other random baddy-baddy stuff have disrupted the social structure of the Monkeys or something. Shiverpeace has nothing else to say. Region 0: Tutorial Note: The words in parentheses after the names of towers/heroes determine their class (if applicable) and their damage type when unupgraded/at Level 1. The words in parentheses after (some of) the names of bloons provide a brief description of them. Unlockable Towers: *Dart Monkey (primary, sharp damage type) *Tack Shooter (primary, sharp damage type) *Boomerang Thrower (primary, blunt damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Red Bloon *Blue Bloon *Green Bloon *Yellow Bloon (fast) In the Tutorial, a Dart Monkey gradually introduces and guides the player through the fundamental basics of the Bloons Tower Defense games: how to purchase and place down towers, which towers are best for which placements and situations, each tower's strengths and weaknesses, and information about the four basic bloons, one by one. At any time, the single level that composes the Tutorial can be instantly skipped via pressing the "Skip Tutorial" button in the settings while in the battle. This region solely exists to introduce new players to the BTD series. There are 10 rounds to complete in the 1 level that makes up the Tutorial. Upon completing the Tutorial, the player permanently unlocks the Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, and Boomerang Thrower. As the game progresses, the group of characters known as the "party" travel along with the player. Characters in the player's "party" allegedly traverse through the land during their journey with the player, appear in cutscenes, and collectively give the game supposed "story", to at least some extent. The tutorial introduces a Dart Monkey to the party, and upon completing the Tutorial a Boomerang Thrower joins the party (Note: This does not mean that the player has only one Dart Monkey or Boomerang Thrower at their disposal; non-hero characters in the party are really only there to serve as guides to introduce new concepts or things to the player). Region 1: Monkey Lane This region features the normal grassy terrain often seen in BTD5 and BMC, sometimes with rolling hills and/or bushes. Unlockable Towers: *Rubber Harvester (secondary, blunt damage type) *Archer Monkey (primary, sharp damage type) *Torch Monkey (secondary, fiery damage type) *Bomb Shooter (primary, explosive damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Quincy, the Archer (sharp damage type) *Gwendolin, the Pyromaniac (fiery damage type) Temporary Heroes: * Ai and Cuckoo, the Defective Duo (magic/energy damage type and blunt damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Pink Bloon (faster) *Purple Bloon (fastest) *Orange Bloon (immune to fiery damage type attacks) *Blubber Bloon (can only be popped by sharp damage type attacks) *Black Bloon (immune to explosive damage type attacks) *Lead Bloon (immune to sharp damage type attacks) Introduced Properties: * Camo This is the first actual region that the player faces against, and thus cannot be skipped. There are 25 levels in Monkey Lane. Pink Bloon and Purple Bloon are the first new bloons introduced in Monkey Lane, described by a helpful Boomerang Thrower as "the two fastest bloons in the game". The Rubber Harvester, a resourceful monkey that shoots the remains of bloons popped nearby, is unlocked upon completing the third level of Monkey Lane. On the fifth level of Monkey Lane, Ai and Cuckoo introduce themselves to the player. They serve as the player's first hero before the player acquires either Quincy or Gwendolin; upon that event, Ai and Cuckoo consequently fly off and leave the party as a "Circuit Bird", later to permanently rejoin the party in Region 8. After the eighth level, the level road splits into two paths; one known as "Path A" that rewards the player the Archer Monkey upon completing Level 10A and has the player encounter Quincy on Level 14A, and another known as "Path B" that rewards the player the Torch Monkey upon completing Level 10B and has the player encounter Gwendolin on Level 14B. Think Angry Birds Epic. The two paths merge at Level 16. On "Path A", the player is early on faced with the Black Bloon, a bloon of which Ai/Gwendolin (depending on whether the player has acquired Gwendolin or not) comments on as "not too special right now considering the fact that we don't have explosives for this bloon to be immune to at the moment". Later on, the player unlocks Quincy, of whom the Dart Monkey provides a brief description of after, via a cutscene, the party helps him fend off a crowd of Lead Bloons. Level 15A introduces Lead Bloons on the first round; there is not enough starting money provided for a Red Hot 'Rangs Boomerang Thrower (due to price changes in BTDI) or Torch Monkey, and any other lead-popping towers that exist in the game have not been unlocked at that point, and there are too many leads to let them leak and survive, requiring the player to unlock Gwendolin to be able to complete the level. On "Path B", the player is faced with the Orange Bloon, a bloon of which Ai/Quincy (depending on whether the player has acquired Quincy or not) comments on as "not too special right now considering the fact that we don't have fiery attacks for this bloon to be immune to at the moment". Later on, the player unlocks Gwendolin, of whom the Boomerang Thrower provides a brief description of after, via a cutscene, the party helps her fend off a gang of Orange Bloons. Level 15B introduces Blubber Bloons on the first round; even though the selected hero is already pre-placed on the track upon playing the level, there is absolutely no starting money provided to the player, any other sharp-damage type heroes that exist in the game have not been unlocked at that point, and there are too many Blubber Bloons to let them leak and survive, requiring the player to unlock Quincy to be able to complete the level. On the sixteenth level of Monkey Lane, both Quincy and Gwendolin should have been unlocked by now. This level combines both Lead Bloons and Blubber Bloons, requiring both heroes to be utilized (up to two heroes are allowed to exist on the field at once, upon reaching this level). Upon completing the nineteenth level, the Bomb Shooter is unlocked. The following level features lots of groups and clusters of bloons that persuade the use of the Bomb Shooter. Levels 21-24 become progressively harder, longer, and have all four immunity bloons of the region (Orange Bloon, Blubber Bloon, Black Bloon, and Lead Bloon) frequent more in the same rounds, persuading the player to utilize a variety of damage type towers. Level 23 introduces the first Camo Bloons in the game. Dart Monkey (now with a red bandana and red cuffs) teaches the player about Camo Bloons, how most bloons can have the Camo property, and that only certain towers can pop Camo Bloons (such as Enhanced Eyesight Dart Monkeys, Sharpened Shots Archer Monkey, and Torch Monkey). Region 2: Frozen Fields This region features barren, icy and/or snowy terrain, often with snowfall, windiness, and, for most of the hardest levels, blizzards. Unlockable Towers: *Ice Monkey (primary, freezing damage type) *Glue Gunner (primary, later upgraded to corrosive/bloontonium damage type) *Funky Monkey (primary, "other" damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Betsy, the Bounty Hunter (fiery blunt damage type) *Whitebark, the Confectionery Connoisseur (no attack) Introduced Bloons: *White Bloon (immune to freezing damage type attacks) *Zebra Bloon (immune to explosive damage type attacks and freezing damage type attacks) *Weighted Bloon (immune to explosive damage type attacks and sharp damage type attacks, takes several hits to pop) Introduced Properties: * Regen Region 3: Helium Heights This region features terrain at high altitudes, often at the rocky sides of cliffs, canyons, or mountains, or even in the skies. Unlockable Towers: *Sniper Monkey (military, sharp damage type) *Monkey Buccaneer (military, sharp damage type) *Monkey Ace (military, sharp damage type) *Heli Pilot (military, sharp damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Striker Jones, the Artillery Commander (explosive damage type) *C4 Charlie (explosive damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Helium Bloon (lots of immunities, takes several hits to break glass jar, fast when jar is broken) *Mini M.O.A.B. (weakest M.O.A.B.-class bloon that releases 6 Zebra Bloons when popped) Introduced Properties: * Fortified Region 4: Deep Bloon Sea Watery terrain. 'Nuff said. Unlockable Towers: *Monkey Marine (secondary, "other" damage type) *Monkey Sub (military, sharp damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *O' Goldenrod, the Debuting Defender (sharp damage type) *Captain Cassie (explosive damage type) Introduced Bloons: * Region 5: Rubber Jungle This region features jungle, rainforest, and tropical terrain with often lots of vegetation and trees. This terrain marks the appearance of the Sticky Sap Plant. The name "Rubber Jungle" comes from the map zone of the same name from Bloons 2. Unlockable Towers: *Ninja Monkey (magic, sharp damage type) *Melee Monkey (secondary, blunt damage type) *Monkey Juggler (secondary, blunt damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Mr. Monkey, the Monkey (sharp damage type) *Ferrules, the Rubber Consumer (sharp damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Butterfly Bloon (has BTD6's Purple Bloon's immunities) *Glass Bloon (immune to light and laser damage type attacks) *Absorption Bloon (immune to energy/magic damage type attacks and plasma damage type attacks, takes several hits to pop) Region 6: Arboreal Enclosure Something something. Unlockable Towers: *Arcane Monkey (magic, energy/magic damage type) *Monkey Apprentice (magic, energy/magic damage type) *Alchemist Monkey (magic, corrosive/bloontonium damage type) *Druid Monkey (magic, sharp damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Ezili, the Voodoo Monkey (magic/energy damage type) *Obyn Greenfoot, the Forest Guardian (magic/energy damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Warp Bloon (releases its children, 2 Purple Bloons, further across the track when popped) *Indigo Bloon (when popped, spreads any properties it has to all other bloons in range and cleanses them from any ailments such as glue or fire) *A.I.E. (rather weak M.O.A.B.-class bloon that teleports upon reaching half health) Region 7: Bloon Dunes This terrain mostly features sandy, dry, arid, and deserty terrain, although sometimes rivers or oases are present. Sandstorms are seen in the hardest levels. Unlockable Towers: *Prism Carrier (secondary, light/laser damage type) *(upcoming aerial Secondary tower) *Monkey Engineer (support, sharp damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Theodore, the Toll Booth Worker (no attack) *Viola, the Accidental Arbalest (explosive "other" damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Rainbow Bloon (unlike past games, releases one Red Bloon, one Orange Bloon, one Yellow Bloon, one Green Bloon, one Blue Bloon, one Indigo Bloon, one Purple Bloon, and two Zebra Bloons) *Ceramic Bloon (takes lots of hits to pop, immune to slowing by glue, has minor resistance to energy/magic damage type attacks) *Mosaic Bloon (takes lots and lots of hits to pop, immune to slowing by glue, has minor resistance to energy/magic damage type attacks) Region 8: Monkey City This region mainly takes place in urban settings, inside buildings, and in parks or other places in the Monkey City (often tracks inspired by the buildings and/or settings in BMC). Unlockable Towers: *Super Monkey (magic, sharp damage type) *Monkey Village (support, no attack) *Banana Farm (support, no attack) *Monkey Bard (secondary, no attack) Unlockable Heroes: *Agent Five, the Bloon Whisperer (magic/energy damage type) *Pat Fusty, the Giant Monkey (blunt damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Porcelain Bloon *M.O.A.B. *B.F.B. Region 9: Industrial Industries This region takes place inside industrial facilities or buildings, such as warehouses, factories, and sometimes even nuclear reactors. Unlockable Towers: *Injection Monkey (magic, corrosive/bloontonium damage type) *Spike Factory (support, sharp damage type) *Bloonchipper (support, sharp damage type) *(upcoming Magic tower) Unlockable Heroes: *Ai and Cuckoo, the Defective Duo (magic/energy damage type and blunt damage type) *Ol' Chipper, the Renovated Ravager (sharp damage type) Introduced Bloons: *Z.O.M.G. Region 10: Mount Magma Canyons, volcanoes, extremely rugged areas, and other sites of natural disaster/extreme terrain. Lava too. Unlockable Towers: *Mortar Monkey (military, explosive damage type) *Dartling Gunner (military, sharp damage type) *(upcoming Military tower) *Miner Monkey (support, blunt damage type) Unlockable Heroes: *Captain Churchill, the Tank (explosive damage type) *Spark and Valve, the Fireworks Technician and the Waterworks Technician (heated damage type and "other" damage type) Introduced Bloons: *D.D.T. *B.A.D. Region 11: Final Frontier Unlockable Towers: *Monkey Chicken (support, sharp damage type) *Monkey Academy (support, no attack) *Beacon Building (support, no attack) Unlockable Heroes: *Benjamin, the Code Monkey (no attack) *Pioneer Original, the Initial Tower (sharp damage type) Introduced Bloons: *E.V.I.L. *Lucky Ducky Category:Story Modes Category:Game Modes